24 (2001 series)
'' '' 24'' (TV series; 2001 - 2010; 2014 [''Live Another Day]) Note: as you may know it. Every Season is a entire day, every episode is an hour in that day. Plot Summary Jack Bauer, Director of Field Ops for the Counter-Terrorist Unit of Los Angeles, races against the clock to subvert terrorists plots and save his nation from ultimate disaster. Male Deaths: *Tsuyoshi Abe (Episode 6.21) *Kevin Alejandro (Episode 4.6) *Joaquim de Almeida (Died in a Cylinder-bomb Explosion caused by Greg Ellis) (Episode 3.12) *Frank Alvarez (Shot in the head by James Badge Dale) (Episode 3.10) *Christopher Amitrano (Episode 5.16) *Tomas Arana (Episode 4.13) *Sean Astin (Episode 5.13) *Aki Avni (Suicide by bitting a Cyanide Capsule) (Episode 2.10) *Sam Ayers (Shot in the chest by Henri Lubatti on Zeljko Ivanek's orders) (Episode 1.16) *Anthony Azizi (Throat Slit by Sarah Clarke) (Episode 2.8) *Joe D'Angerio (Shot in the head by Paul Blackthorne) (Episode 3.20) *Sala Baker (Episode 6.17) *Eric Balfour (Episode 6.21) *Cameron Bancroft (Episode 4.22) *Ted Barba (Shot in the chest by Lobo Sebastian during a Riot in Prison) (Episode 3.5) *Gregory J. Barnett (Shot in the chest by Lobo Sebastian during a Riot in Prison) (Episode 3.5) *Patrick Bauchau (Episode 5.7) *Kevin Beard (Shot in the chest by Francesco Quinn's Terrorist) (Episode 2.3) *Tobin Bell (Shot in the chest by a CTU Sniper) (Episode 2.24) *Xander Berkeley (Suicide by Setting Himself in a Nuclear Explosion because he has Terminally-Ill after being exposed to a Nuclear Infection) (Episode 2.15) *John Billingsley (Episode 7.7) *Paul Blackthorne (Episode 3.24) *Lothaire Bluteau (After being Infected with the Cordilla Virus himself, he was Shot in the head by Reiko Aylesworth at his own Request as a Suicide) (Episode 3.17) *Jesse Borrego (Died of a Virus Cordilla Infection caused by Lothaire Bluteau on Paul Blackthorne's orders) (Episode 3.17) *Richard Burgi (Shot in the chest by Misha Collins on Zeljko Ivanek's orders) (Episode 1.14) *Billy Burke (Shot in the head by Elisha Cuthbert on Kiefer Sutherland's supervision) (Episode 2.22) *Matt Bushell (Shot in the head by Sarah Clarke) (Episode 3.10) *Jeff Cadiente (Shot in the chest by Lawrence Todd Rosenthal) (Episode 1.16) *Jeff Cadiente (In a Different Role, he was shot in the chest by Douglas O'Keeffe) (Episode 2.3) *Wilmer Calderon (Neck broken by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 3.7) *Matthew Carey (Shot in the chest by Michael Massee) (Episode 1.5) *Gabriel Casseus (Episode 7.20) *Daryll Chan (Episode 6.22) *Fernando Chien (Episode 6.22) *Nick Chinlund (Episode 7.2) *Arnold Chon (Episode 6.22) *Carl Ciarfalio (Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 2.1) *Misha Collins (Died from his wounds after being Stabbed in the Stomach by Kara Zediker) (Episode 1.23) *Yorgo Constantine (Episode 5.15) *Clayne Crawford (Episode 8.10) *James Cromwell (Episode 6.24) *Roger Cross (Episode 6.4) *Raymond Cruz (Shot in the head by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 2.20) *Michael Cudlitz (Shot in the chest by Gregg Henry's Soldiers) (Episode 2.09) *Tony Curran (Episode 8.7) *Ian Anthony Dale (Episode 6.22) *Robertson Dean (Episode 4.8) *Scott Denny (Shot in the back by John Meier and Tony Donno on Michael Massee's orders) (Episode 1.2) *Tony Donno (Shot in the chest Along with John Meier by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 1.2) *Tony Donno (In a Different Role, he Died in a Explosion Caused by Douglas O'Keffe and Jimmi Simpson) (Episode 2.4) *Shawn Doyle (Episode 4.2) *John Eddins (Shot in the chest by Laura Harris on Francesco Quinn's orders) (Episode 2.10) *Greg Ellis (Died in a car-bomb Explosion along with Eamon Hunt caused by Paul Blackthorne) (Episode 3.16) *Patrick Fabian (Died of a Virus Cordilla Infection caused by Lothaire Bluteau on Paul Blackthorne's orders) (Episode 3.18) *Roel Failma (Episode 6.22) *Gene Farber (Episode 8.6) *Paco Farias (Shot in the head by Billy Burke) (Episode 2.22) *John Pyper-Ferguson (Shot multiple times by a SWAT Team during a Riot in Prison) (Episode 3.5) *Tommy Flanagan (Episode 7.1) *David Franco (Fall into the ground after being Shot in the chest with a Sniper rifle by Kirk Baltz) (Episode 1.18) *James Frain (Episode 4.21) *Troy Gilbert (Shot in the chest with a Sniper Riffle by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 2.24) *Troy Gilbert (In a Different Role, he was Shot multiple times by a SWAT Team during a Riot in Prison) (Episode 3.5) *Lorry Goldman (Throat Slit with a Pen by Joaquim de Almeida in Prison) (Episode 3.1) *Carlos Gómez (Choked to death with a Nightstick by Ty Upshaw on Joaquim de Almeida's orders in Prison) (Episode 3.3) *Brian Goodman (Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 2.20) *Nicholas Guilak (Died in a helicopter crash along with Alexander Zale caused by Harris Yulin's men) (Episode 2.5) *Currie Graham (Heart Attack caused by Kiefer Sutherland and Himself as a Suicide) (Episode 1.11) *Jon Gries (Suicide by gunshot in his head) (Episode 2.4) *Fred Griffith (Shot in the chest by Sarah Clarke) (Episode 3.14) *Albert Hall (Died of a Heart Attack after Penny Johnson Jerald withheld his medicine) (Episode 3.13) *Pernell Harris (Died in a plane crash caused by Gregg Henry's Soldiers) (Episode 2.9) *Dennis Haysbert (Episode 5.1) *Gregg Henry (Bleed to death after being Shot in the Neck by Tobin Bell's Henchmen) (Episode 2.18) *Michael Hilow (Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 2.7) *Dennis Hopper (Shot multiple times by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 1.24) *Endre Hules (Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 1.24) *Eamon Hunt (Died in a car-bomb Explosion along with Greg Ellis caused by Paul Blackthorne) (Episode 3.16) *Doug Hutchison (Episode 8.4) *Jeff Imada (Episode 6.24) *Zeljko Ivanek (Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 1.24) *Mark Ivanir (Shot in the chest Along with Jeff Wincott by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 2.20) *Maz Jobrani (Shot in the chest by Fred Toma) (Episode 2.8) *Anil Kapoor (Episode 8.16) *Donnie Keshawarz (Died from his wounds after being brutally beaten by Raymond Cruz, Maurice Compte and Nick Offerman) (Episode 2.20) *Henry Kingi (Day 5 Prequel) *Henry Kingi Jr. (Shot in the chest by DEA Agents Lead by Darin Heames) (Episode 1.19) *Henry Kingi Jr. (In a Different Role, he was Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 3.17) *Scott Klace (Shot in the back by Reiko Aylesworth) (Episode 3.16) *Jeff Kober (Episode 5.1) *Warren Kole (Episode 7.6) *Mark Kubr (Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 1.24) *David Labiosa (Shot in the head by CTU Agents) (Episode 3.5) *Vincent Laresca (Shot in the back by Joaquim de Almeida) (Episode 3.12) *Evgeniy Lazarev (Shot in the head by Dennis Hopper) (Episode 1.22) *Al Leong (Shot multiple times by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 1.13) *Will Leong (Episode 6.21) *Louis Lombardi (Episode 5.12) *Taras Los (Episode 5.2) *Henri Lubatti (Shot in the head by Carlos Bernard) (Episode 1.19) *Shaun Majumder (Episode 6.4) *Rami Malek (Episode 8.11) *Adoni Maropis (Episode 6.17) *Rudolf Martin (Died in a plane Crash caused by Mia Kirshner on Michael Massee and Zeljko Ivanek's Orders) (Episode 1.1) *Benito Martinez (Episode 8.1) *Michael Massee (Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland as a Suicide by cop) (Episode 1.13) *John Meier (Shot in the chest Along with Tony Donno by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 1.2) *John Meier (In a Different Role, he was Shot in the chest with a Sniper Riffle by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 2.24) *Paul McCrane (Episode 6.7) *Don McManus (Episode 7.23) *Silas Weir Mitchell (Shot in the back by Leslie Hope to protect Elisha Cuthbert) (Episode 1.11) *Gino Montesinos (Stabbed in the chest by James Badge Dale in self-defense) (Episode 3.10) *Nathanial Moon (Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 3.15) *Philip Moon (Shot in the head by Greg Ellis) (Episode 3.15) *Norman Mora (Episode 6.17) *James Morrison (Episode 7.13) *Timothy V. Murphy (Episode 5.6) *Jeffrey Nordling (Episode 7.18) *Lin Oeding (Episode 6.24) *Peter Outerbridge (Shot in the head by Brian Goodman on Tobin Bell's orders) (Episode 2.20) *Conor O'Farrell (Suicide by Gunshot in his head) (Episode 3.8) *Douglas O'Keeffe (Shot in the head by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 2.4) *Michael O'Neill (Shot in the chest with a Sniper rifle by Michael Massee's Hitmen) (Episode 1.2) *Carrick O'Quinn (Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 2.18) *Kal Penn (Episode 6.4) *J.J. Perry (Neck broken by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 2.24) *Lou Diamond Phillips (Shot in the head by Zeljko Ivanek) (Episode 1.21) *Tony Plana (Episode 4.6) *Eyal Podell (Episode 7.13) *John Prosky (Died in a Fire caused by Zach Grenier's Goon on Lewis Dauber and Ivar Brogger's orders) (Episode 1.12) *Francesco Quinn (Shot in the Chest with a Sniper Riffle by Gregg Henry on Tobin Bell's orders) (Episode 2.16) *Kevin Ramsey (Died from his wounds after being Shot in the chest by Laurence Todd Rosenthal and Henri Lubatti) (Episode 1.22) *Roger Ranney (Suicide by Cyanide pill after being Infected with the Cordilla Virus caused by Lothaire Bluteau on Paul Blackthorne's orders) (Episode 3.18) *Rick Ravanello (Shot multiple times by Greg Ellis's men) (Episode 3.12) *Phillip Rhys (Shot in the head by Laura Harris on Francesco Quinn's orders) (Episode 2.10) *Anthony Richardson (Shot in the back by Henri Lubatti on Zeljko Ivanek's orders) (Episode 1.18) *Leonard Roberts (Suicide by Gunshot in his head after being coerced by Lobo Sebastian during a Riot in Prison) (Episode 3.5) *Erik Rondell (Shot in the head by Zeljko Ivanek) (Episode 2.19) *Channon Roe (Episode 5.7) *Stephen Root (Episode 8.13) *Laurence Todd Rosenthal (Shot in the chest by Kevin Ramsey) (Episode 1.16) *Carlo Rota (Episode 9.3) *Robert Rusler (Episode 5.5) *Marco Sanchez (Shot in the chest by Vincent Laresca and Joaquim de Almeida's men) (Episode 3.8) *Julian Sands (Episode 5.23) *Al Sapienza (Tortured, then Shot in the chest by Francesco Quinn) (Episode 2.9) *Doug Savant (Suicide by Cyanide pill after being Infected with the Cordilla Virus caused by Lothaire Bluteau on Paul Blackthorne's orders) (Episode 3.18) *Raphael Sbarge (Episode 6.4) *Steven Schub (Episode 6.4) *Paul Schulze (Shot in the head by Kiefer Sutherland on Paul Blackthorne's orders) (Episode 3.18) *Rade Serbedzija (Episode 6.16) *Lobo Sebastian (Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland in Prison) (Episode 3.5) *Brent Sexton (Bleed to death after being Shot in the Stomach by Lombardo Boyar) (Episode 2.17) *Mark Sheppard (Episode 5.9) *Alexander Siddig (Episode 6.11) *Jimmi Simpson (Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 2.4) *Jason Matthew Smith (Shot in the chest by Henri Lubatti on Zeljko Ivanek's orders) (Episode 1.19) *Arjay Smith (Episode 7.12) *Kurtwood Smith (Episode 7.14) *Erik Stabenau (Various) *Shiloh Strong (Shot in the stomach by Elisha Cuthbert in self-defense) (Episode 3.19) *Philip Tan (Episode 6.22) *Tony Todd (Episode 7.13) *Fred Toma (Shot in the chest by Maz Jobrani) (Episode 2.8) *Simon Templeman (Shot Multiple times along with Gabrielle Fitzpatrick by Paul Blackthorne's Terrorists) (Episode 3.17) *Jon Voight (Episode 7.21) *Arnold Vosloo (Episode 4.24) *Rick D. Wasserman (Bleeds to death after Kiefer Sutherland Shots him in the leg and Accidentally Falls into the Ground) (Episode 2.23) *Peter Weller (Episode 5.23) *Wade Williams (Garroted with a wire by Zeljko Ivanek's Hitmen) (Episode 1.15) *Jeff Wincott (Shot in the chest Along with Mark Ivanir by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 2.20) *Michael Wincott (Episode 9.10) *D.B. Woodside (Episode 6.24) *Ron Yuan (Episode 6.22) *Alexander Zale (Died in a helicopter crash along with Nicholas Guilak caused by Harris Yulin's men) (Episode 2.5) Female Deaths: *Shohreh Aghdashloo (Episode 4.14) *Karina Arroyave (Bleeds to death after his wrists was slit by Sarah Clarke as a Faked Suicide on Michael Massee and Zeljko Ivanek's orders) (Episode 1.10) *Donzaleigh Abernathy (Shot in the head by Laura Harris on Francesco Quinn's orders) (Episode 2.10) *Reiko Aylesworth (Episode 5.1) *Amy Benedict *Nancy Linehan Charles (Episode 4.9) *Sarah Clarke (Shot three times in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland) (Episode 3.14) *Michelle Fairley(Episode 9.10) *Vanessa Ferlito (Accidentally Shot in the head by Vincent Laresca's men) (Episode 3.10) *Gabrielle Fitzpatrick (Shot Multiple times along with Simon Templeman by Paul Blackthorne's Terrorists) (Episode 3.17) *Sara Gilbert (Died from his wounds After being injured in a Explosion caused by Douglas O'Keffe and Jimmi Simpson) (Episode 2.5) *Leslie Hope (Shot in the stomach by Sarah Clarke on Zeljko Ivanek and Dennis Hopper's orders) (Episode 1.24) *Penny Johnson Jerald (Episode 3.23) *Mary Page Keller (Episode 7.23) *Karen Kim (Died in a plane Crash caused by Mia Kirshner on Michael Massee and Zeljko Ivanek's Orders) (Episode 1.1) *Nina Landey (Stabbed in the back with a Pair of Scissors by Tobin Bell) (Episode 2.23) *Juliette Marquis (Shot in the head by Dennis Hopper) (Episode 1.22) *Jacqui Maxwell (Asphyxiated by Richard Burgi on Michael Massee's orders) (Episode 1.6) *Leighton Meester (Episode 4.4) *Tracy Middendorf (Strangled by Billy Burke) (Episode 2.4) *Kim Murphy (Shot in the Stomach by Rudolf Martin) (Episode 1.3) *Carly Pope (Episode 7.13) *Kim Raver (Episode 9.12) *Yolonda Ross (Shot in the Stomach by John Hawkes) (Episode 1.4) *Katee Sackhoff (Episode 8.20) *Shirin Sharif (Shot in the chest by FBI Agents) (Episode 2.7) *Gina Torres (Episode 3.23) *Aisha Tyler (Episode 4.10) *Annie Wersching (Episode 8.17) *Petra Wright (Died in a plane Crash caused by Mia Kirshner on Michael Massee and Zeljko Ivanek's Orders) (Episode 1.1) Category:TV Series Category:2001 TV series debuts Category:2010 TV series endings Category:Fox TV series Category:Action